Race to Space
by OathKeeper717
Summary: Oneshot. Heiman. Eric had a lot of things to worry about right now. It was a stressful time after all. But the one thing he had complete confidence in was Heidi's ability to get them all into space.


" _Lu lu lu I got some apples.."_

Personally Eric thought he was doing a good job at keeping his face carefully blank.

" _Lu lu lu you got some too.."_

But if Butters didn't stop existing in the next few minutes Eric wasn't sure what he was going to do to him. Something violent probably. Not to mention messy.

" _Lu lu lu.."_

"Everything okay babe?" Heidi smiled at him questioningly and Eric tried to give her a winning smile back to ease any worries that she might have.

"Yeah Eric, you doing alright?" Butter's voice was unwelcome however and when Eric turned his head to look at him his smile had morphed into a scowl because he'd be just fine if Butters would leave and stop _flirting_ with his girlfriend! Honestly Eric almost liked the blonde better when he thought all girls were bad and was leading a revolution against them.

Almost.

Several of the higher ups were chatting amongst themselves excitedly at the idea of Heidi helping Earth get to Mars and that left the group with nothing to do but stand around until they were ready to talk to them again. Butters was singing his stupid apple song (obviously trying to serenade Heidi), Eric was trying to melt him with his fiercest glare in retaliation and Heidi was looking a little nervous at the idea of getting involved with space travel.

"You know, I'm not sure if I'll be of much help." Heidi said quietly, eyes drifting towards the floor. Eric instantly stopped glaring and moved in front of her a lot smoother and swifter than he could have done in any other circumstance.

Heidi? Doubting herself? Not on his watch.

"If there's _anyone_ qualified enough to get us to Mars it's you Heidi." he said warmly, sincerely. He slowly tilted her chin up until they were staring into each other's eyes. Heidi was the smartest person he knew, even smarter than Kyle in his completely unbiased opinion, and he was sure that if she put her mind to it there was nothing at all she couldn't do.

Unfortunately his girlfriend didn't look convinced.

"You figured out how to trace that stupid troll for Denmark when no one else could." Eric reminded her "Not only did you figure it out, you did it in a way that no one else would have thought to do. If you can create something as complex as an emoji analysis then something like space travel will be a snap for you!"

With Heidi on the case they would be blasting off to Mars before sunrise. Then they'd be far away from that very same emoji analysis and then Heidi would never know the things he once said about Ghostbusters and the women who portrayed them. She'd never know that he lied to her to cover up the truth and therefore they would never have to break up. They could live on Mars forever and be happy and nothing would ever tear them apart!

"Yeah Heidi! You can do it!" Butters cheered.

Okay almost nothing.

Eric's blood instantly boiled and changed person or not he was pretty sure he'd have snapped right then and there to give the blonde a piece of his mind but Heidi's eyes glimmered with tears as she moved forward and hugged Eric tightly. Eric returned the hug, anger forgotten and mind back where it belonged on the person who really mattered.

"Erm, Heidi Turner?" Their tour guide stepped towards them looking anxious and hopeful at the same time "Can you really help us?"

Uncertainty and a little fright flared up on Heidi's face as she backed away from Eric, breaking the hug "If I can't do this..you won't think any less of me will you?" her words was getting harder and harder to hear and Eric had to lean in to make the whole sentence out.

"If I'm not as smart or funny as you think and we can't go to Mars.."

Her voice hitched

"...would you break up with me?"

Eric blinked, looking at her and not quite comprehending the words completely. Him break up with her? What kind of question was that? Hell no he wouldn't break up with her if she couldn't get them to Mars! If, and the chances of her actually failing were slim to none because this was Heidi freaking Turner, she did get stumped then he'd just have to figure out a way to get them off the planet himself.

 _Break up?_ That was crazy talk. The only reason he even wanted to get away from it all was to prevent the end of this relationship! He wouldn't break up with her over something like that!

His silence was clearly distressing her so Eric gave himself a mental shake and took a quick breath before leaning in and placing his lips on hers.

It only lasted a heartbeat before Eric pulled away and looked at her with as much resolve as he possibly could.

"No."

He couldn't put any more emphasis and weight into that single word if he tried.

Heidi's fears seemed to melt away right before his very eyes and she pulled him into another hug.

"I'll do my best." Heidi whispered softly in his ear, her breath sending goosebumps down his arms even now "For you."

"Knock our socks off babe." He'd always have confidence in her.

Heidi gave him one last squeeze before letting go of him and turning around to face the tour guide.

"I'm ready." her voice was filled with strength and tenacity.

Eric smirked. Screw sunrise. They'd be ready to go to Mars within the hour.


End file.
